


The Window Is Unlocked

by arrafrost



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mama Stilinski Feels, Pre-Relationship, Sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except maybe it isn’t because Stiles was too busy being upset about Derek not showing up for his birthday that he forgot to unlock it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Window Is Unlocked

Stiles was sick of it. He was sick of waiting up for a damn werewolf to climb in his window and tell him two very important words. Everyone else had said them this week, most of them all on the correct day. Even _Lydia_ managed to remember _before_ the party. But not Derek, who didn’t even _show up_ to the party, Stiles might add.

No, of course not. The fact that they weren’t dating was only rubbed in harder when he didn’t attend Stiles’ eighteenth birthday party. He wasn’t even ‘pack’ enough for Derek to so much as drop by for a minute or two. Hell, Jackson came, clapped Stiles on the back before shoving a handful of cake in his mouth and planting himself on the couch next to Lydia. If Jackson could be there, Derek had no excuse… except Stiles knew what it meant… his absence sent the message loud and clear straight to Stiles’ ears.

He wasn’t coming, and he didn’t want to. The birthday party was long over. Everyone had gone home and his Dad had gone to bed. Now it was only Stiles, alone and pacing in his room that kept up any life of the party. It was useless, waiting like this. By not showing up, not caring in the slightest that Stiles had grown one year older… Stiles knew exactly what Derek was telling him.

And it pissed him off.

He thought if he waited, if he just… _waited_ … then Derek would come around to all the subtle lingering looks, the “could pass for being a bro” compliments, the way he licked his lips whenever Derek took off his shirt – and sure that one wasn’t subtle or purposeful, mostly happened on instinct, but still… it was… it was there and it was clearly something Derek hadn’t picked up on or chose to ignore. And it was hard to believe that an alpha werewolf didn’t notice how high Stiles’ blood pressure went when Derek threw him up against doors, walls, cars, floors, chairs, anything with a surface really.

“Stop thinking and let me in.” Derek’s deep voice called from the other side of the locked window pane. Right, Stiles, unlock the window if you want your dark and broody possible admirer to crawl in through your window.

Stiles, tasting his heart jump up to his throat more than anything, rushed to the window and did as Derek instructed. He backed away to let Derek climb in and settle himself on the floor, but for as clouded as Stiles’ mind was with possibilities… he couldn’t help but notice one of Derek’s hands was behind his back, and he made a point to try and crane his neck around the mass that was Derek’s statuesque body.

Derek chided him, stepping back, and only when Stiles pouted and stared up at him with the most adorable puppy eyes that not even Scott or Erica could make work on Derek, did he present Stiles with his gift.

Stiles’ lips spread into the widest smile as he snatched up the present and if Stiles hadn’t been too involved with thinking “ _Please let it be a condom, please let it be a pack of condoms, please let it be a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube_ ” he might have noticed the smile that tugged at Derek’s lips as he watched the birthday boy tug at the wrapping.

The paper fell to the floor and Stiles scrambled to get the box open, but it wasn’t a condom, or several condoms, not even a tiny packet of lube. Instead it was a copy of _The Sixty-Eight Rooms_ by Marianne Malone. Stiles’ eyes widened, his mouth went dry; it was incredible. This had been his favorite book as a child. His mother had read it to him countless times before her death and when she died… he wasn’t able to read it anymore. It tormented him, a constant reminder of the fact that she would never come home, he could never find a magical room where she was waiting for him… so he threw it out. It had gone to the side of the road in a garbage bag full of everything else he was too afraid to look at. He regretted it, but by the next day the garbage had already been taken away.

He couldn’t imagine the thought that must have gone into a present like this. Not even Scott has managed to hit this close to home, and he was his best friend, his bro. This was Derek. A guy who didn’t even like him. A guy who hadn’t bothered coming to his birthday party. A guy who hadn’t said-

“Happy Birthday, Stiles.”

Stiles’ watering eyes darted up to Derek’s soft smile, the caring eyes that were actually giving away a bit of emotion… he was nervous. Nervous if Stiles would like the gift, and of course he did. How could he not?

Stiles tried to tell Derek how much this meant to him but when he opened his mouth, he couldn’t breathe. His emotions had built up in his throat and he was forced to cover his mouth with a hand to silence any cries that might want to escape as he closed his eyes and shook his head. How could he express how grateful he was that Derek would give him something this personal and close to his heart. That Derek would go out of his way to…

“Um… the Sheriff, your Dad said it had been a favorite when you were a kid but you lost it and I- I wasn’t planning on getting it. I just saw it in the bookstore when I was shopping so I thought… you might like it but if you-”

Derek didn’t have a chance to finish, what with Stiles lunging forward and wrapping his hands around him, burying his face in Derek’s chest without any ulterior motives.

“It’s perfect.” He murmured softly when he finally talked himself down from the point of crying because there was no way he was going to allow himself to cry in front of Derek Hale over a silly little – incredibly, _perfectly_ sentimental – book. He’d save that for later, he was scheduled for a breakdown talk with his mother sometime this month, why not let this be the trigger? For now, he was going to savor the moment that Derek decided to stop being such a prick and showed that he cared about Stiles.

“Thank you, Derek.” Stiles swallowed down the lump in his throat and forced himself to smile when he tried to pull away, but Derek’s arms settled around Stiles waist and kept him close.

Stiles looked up, taking a mental snapshot of Derek’s tender smile. It was nice to see him smile, especially when that smile was getting closer and closer to his own. Derek closed Stiles’ lips with his own. A kiss softer than Stiles expected coaxing a reaction out of Stiles, who pressed back, gentle and slow, as they took their time. It was nothing like what Stiles had expected, but it was certainly better.


End file.
